My Brother
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Pedo!Ichigo X Little!Hitsu. Chapter 5th. Hitsugaya tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. I'm back from Hiatus :D RnR?
1. My Brother, the Cutest One

**My Brother**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH **belongs to **KUBO TITE.**

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO** **no** **HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: **HAI! DID YOU MISS ME? **(_Background_ sambitan para Readers)

Hikari Ai: Halo, semuanya (_Backsound_ Krik krik krik).

Hitsugaya: Kemana aja lu, hah? Lagi-lagi hiatus tanpa sebab!

Ichigo: Tau nih anak! Mana fic yang pertama ama yang kedua di telantarkan begitu aja…

Ryuzaki: Maaf… Gue hiatus gara-gara abis UN, coy…

Hikari Ai: Nii-san menakjubkan. Dia bisa ikutan UN… Padahal kan mustahil banget dia ikutan UN… (Watados)

Ryuzaki: Hi… Hikari-chan… (Berniat gantung diri di pohon Toge)

Hitsugaya: Yaudahlah…

All (Except Ryuzaki): ENJOY THIS FIC!

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**Page 1: My Brother, The Cutest One.**

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 10.05 PM, 24 Desember.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange menatap bosan ke arah layar televisi yang sedari tadi ia nyalahkan. Ia terus menerus memencet tombol _next_ pada remote televisi yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Ia tidak benar-benar menonton acara-acara tersebut.

"Tch, si tua itu tidak datang ya." gumamnya pelan.

**PIK.**

**BRAK.**

Televisi itu pun langsung dimatikan oleh sang pemuda dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi benda yang jatuh dengan sangat keras pun terdengar. Benda itu, remote Tv, dibanting dengan sangat keras oleh sang pemuda ke lantai.

Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang amat kesal.

'_Si tua bangka itu memang gak akan datang. Buat apa juga gue nungguin si tua itu,_' maki si pemuda dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk tidur, hingga…

**TOK. TOK. TOK**.

Ada yang mengganggu niatan tersebut.

Sang pemuda pun terdiam. Mengurungkan niatan untuk tidur.

'Siapa sih yang mau dateng malam-malam begini? Ngerepotin banget.' keluh pemuda itu sembari berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

**CKREK**.

"Ya, sia… Eh?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Siapin makanan! Aku lapar!"

"… Bisa nggak, kamu manggil aku 'Nii-san'? Aku ini lebih _tua_ dari kamu, Toushiro."

"Gak peduli. Pokoknya, cepetan bikinin aku makanan! Ntar aku telat!"

"Berisik! Tunggu sebentar ngapa sih!"

Pagi hari yang _biasa_ di kediaman Kurosaki.

Diawali dengan teriakan, pukulan, dan berakhir dengan pelukan yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh You-Know-Who. Saya ingatkan, ini bukan Voldemort si pesek loh! Mereka, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan adikny- ralat, adik angkatnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Woy, Kurosaki! Aku telat nih!"

"Iye! Aku jadiin bekal aja ya?"

"Terserah dah!"

Sang kakak, Ichigo, segera menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna hijau ke adiknya, Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya dengan gesit memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Segera setelahnya, sang adik pun berlari keluar apartemen dengan cepat.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" ujar Hitsugaya sambil terus berlari tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Toushiro!"

.

.

.

Kediaman Kurosaki di huni oleh dua orang Kakak-beradik yang coretsangattidakmiripcoret unik.

Sang kakak, Ichigo Kurosaki, berumur 18 tahun, dan merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran sebuah fakultas kedokteran ternama di kotanya, Karakura. Sejak kecil, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, Masaki Kurosaki, yang sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki. Namun, naas. 3 tahun setelah perceraian tersebut, Masaki meninggal dunia. Jadilah Ichigo hidup sendirian di apartemen-nya.

Sang adi- Ralat, Adik angkat, Hitsugaya Toushiro, 8 tahun, murid kelas 2 SD Karakura. Tak ada informasi yang mendalam mengenai sang adik. Kisah hidupnya pun seperti telenovela jadul. Ia hanya di temukan pingsan dan mengalami amnesia di depan apartemen Ichigo, 1 tahun setelah kematian Masaki. Ichigo yang tak tega melihatnya, akhirnya mengangkatnya sebagai adik angkat. Benar-benar mirip cerita telenovela zaman kapan tau.

Mungkin hanya itu saja gambaran mengenai kakak-beradik yang corettidakmiripcoret akrab ini.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan FK Karakura, 09.23 AM.

Pagi yang cukup hangat untuk bermain-main di luar ruangan, harusnya. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang berambut orange mencolok satu ini. Dengan kacamata yang bertengger dengan manis di batang hidungnya, Ia lebih memilih ke Perpustakaan dan membaca ensiklopedia dengan tenang. Hingga ketenangan itu pun dirusak…

"Hei, Ichigo! Lagi ngapain lo? Pagi-pagi udah baca ensiklopedia."

… Oleh manusia yang gak jelas gender-nya cewek atau cowok.

Ichigo yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya, menuju ke sumber suara. Dengan tatapan yang datar, ia pun membalas sapaan itu.

"Ah, Renji."

Renji, atau lengkapnya, Renji Abarai, hanya bisa nyengir napsu(?). Ia pun duduk di samping Ichigo yang tetap anteng dengan ensiklopedia super tebel Dorland. Sebenarnya, Ichigo rada nggak tenang(?) duduk di samping Renji, tapi, apa boleh buat deh.

"Heh, Ichigo, gue mau nanya nih… Boleh gak?"

Pertanyaan yang agak terasa aneh bagi Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya(?).

"Boleh, asalkan bukan pertanyaan yang menyangkut pinjaman, utang, dan lain-lain."

Renji sweatdrop. Ichigo tetap santai dengan buku tebalnya.

"Eh, gimana hubungan lu sama si Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"**ADUH**! Ya hubungan lu sama Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Errr… Biasa aja kok. Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang… Err… Datar.

Renji pun terdiam.

"Oh… Gue kirain lu berdua pacaran. Kan secara kalian gak punya hubungan darah."

**BRAK**.

Kalimat Renji yang tadi pun sukses membuat Ichigo menjatuhkan ensiklopedia segede gaban dengan gaya dramatisir layaknya seorang ibu mengetahui keberhasilan anaknya memakan lemari.

"Ap… Apa?" Ichigo speechless.

Awalnya, Renji agak kaget juga dengan tindakan Ichigo yang secara mendadak menjatuhkan ensiklopedia gaban(?) dengan gaya yang… Err… Lebay. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Renji pun menyeringai senang. Ia tahu bahwa perkataannya yang tadi itu 'mengena' ke hati Ichigo.

"Ih, masa belom lu pacarin sih? Lu gak liat, mukanya tuh _kawaii_ banget buat ukuran anak cowok? _Moe_ banget tau!" Renji mengucapkannya dengan semangat 45, lengkap dengan _background_ api yang berkobar dengan penuh semangat(?). Ichigo agak sweatdrop.

"Ih… Ma… Mana mungkin lah, gue pacarin adik gue sendiri. Emang lu kira gue apaan?"

"Bukannya kalian gak punya hubungan darah? Ehem, kalian bisa ngelakuin hubungan '_Terlarang_' kan… Kufufu… Kalo lu nggak mau, gue embat dia loh."

Oke, Renji berhasil membuat Ichigo blushing.

.

.

.

Apartemen kediaman Kurosaki, 07.03 PM.

"Aku pulang."

"Ah, selamat datang, Kurosaki."

Sapaan yang biasa.

Suasana yang biasa saja. Ichigo pulang dengan muka letih, sedangkan Hitsugaya menunggu dirinya sambil menonton acara favorite-nya di Tv. Ichigo pun duduk di samping Hitsugaya yang tetap tidak mempedulikan kehadiran dirinya.

'_Ih, masa belom lu pacarin sih? Lu gak liat, mukanya tuh kawaii banget buat ukuran anak cowok? Moe banget tau!_'

Kata-kata Renji itu sukses terbayang kembali di benak Ichigo. Dengan rada blushing, Ichigo melirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang tengah sibuk menonton acara favorite-nya sambil mengunyah _cracker_ beras kesukaannya.

'_Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Renji benar juga sih… Toushiro memang… Kawaii_,' Pikir Ichigo.

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

'_**APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN? AKU KAN KAKAKNYA!**_' jerit nurani Ichigo sambil memegang martil dan siap meng-_Headbang_ kepalanya sendiri.

'_Aku bukan __**SHOTA! TIDAAAAK!**_' lanjut nurani Ichigo yang masih sibuk meng-_Headbang_ kepalanya. Bahkan kali ini, ia menggunakan sekop untuk _meng-Headbang_ kepalanya itu.

'_Ta… Tapi, dia memang Kawaii… Moe juga… A… Aku,_' terjadilah perang antara pikiran dan nurani dalam diri Ichigo.

'_Se… Sejak dulu juga kan aku suka Toushiro. Tapi, bagaimana pun, aku ini kakakny-_,'

"Hey, Kurosaki. Kenapa diam?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

Ichigo pun kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah sekian lama ia terombang-ambing oleh pikiran dan nuraninya. Ia pun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Hitsugaya. Menatap langsung ke arah bola mata emerald yang kini bertemu pandang dengan mata musim gugur milik dirinya.

Hitsugaya agak kaget dengan cara pandang Ichigo yang kini serius menatap dirinya. Tapi, sebisa mungkin ia tetap berusaha _calm down_ walau hatinya menjadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan, entah mengapa.

"Kuro-,"

"Toushiro," panggil Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mulai merinding di buatnya. Ichigo yang berada di hadapannya ini sungguh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang _biasa_nya. Tatapan mata yang intens itu sulit membuatnya menghindari Ichigo. Seperti mengikatnya.

Ichigo pun memajukan kepalanya, menuju ke arah telinga sebelah kanan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sendiri sudah mulai ketakutan setengah mati melihat 'Onii-san'nya ini bertindak demikian.

'Kok… Kayak orang pacaran begini, sih?' rutuk Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro," bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Kamu manis sekali," lanjutnya pelan.

Hening.

Kriiikkk…

Kriiikkk…

Kriiikkk…

Biasanya pernyataan seperti itu seperti menyatakan "Hei tau gak sih lo? Gue kan pacarnya Just Lebeh!" atau "Hei, gue nge-fans banget sama pacarnya Sponge Bob, si Patruk," yang biasanya dijawab "Ya terus?".

Tadinya Hitsugaya juga mau bilang begitu. Tapi ia urungkan setelah ia melihat raut muka 'Onii-san'nya serius. Pasti, yang terjadi setelah ini…

"Aku suka kamu, Toushiro."

Ya, kan?

Hitsugaya sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo, cepat atau lambat, akan mengatakan hal ini. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo menyukai dirinya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun, hingga kini, 2 tahun setelah 'Pertemuan' mereka, Hitsugaya masih diam-diam saja.

Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa jawabanmu, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya terperanjat. Seketika, kenangan tentang masa lalunya, lenyap. Ia pun menatap Ichigo dengan agak gemetar. Sejenak, ia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'Onii-san'nya. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu, hanya tersenyum lemah di balik bahu Hitsugaya. Ia pun menarik kembali kepalanya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Hitsugaya.

"… Ya sudah kalau belum mau menjawab sekarang." Ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lemah.

Hitsugaya terperangah dibuatnya. Melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu, membuat hatinya miris. Bagaimana pun, Ichigo itu 'Onii-san'nya, bukan?

"Lebih baik sekarang aku siapkan makan malam. Kamu pasti lapar kan, Toushiro?"

Hening.

...

…

…

"Ah, i… Iya," jawab Hitsugaya yang masih lumayan linglung dengan pernyataan Ichigo tadi. Ichigo Cuma bisa tersenyum lemah, sama seperti tadi.

"Ya sudah. Tunggu dulu ya," ujar Ichigo seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Berniat mengganti baju.

Hitsugaya menatap punggung Ichigo dengan sedikit miris. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun menatap kembali ke layar Televisi yang sedari tadi ia nyalahkan. Benar-benar, sekarang Hitsugaya dibuat bingung akan perasaannya oleh Ichigo.

Perasaannya masih terus tidak karuan. Debaran-debaran aneh pun menderu di dalam hatinya.

'_Pe… Perasaanku terhadap Kurosaki…?_'

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

BEHIND THE SCENE

Scene 1:

PIK.

BRAK.

Televisi itu pun langsung dimatikan oleh sang pemuda dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi benda yang jatuh dengan sangat keras pun terdengar. Benda itu, remote Tv, dibanting dengan sangat keras oleh sang pemuda ke lantai.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"EH SUMPEH LOH? GUEH BARU BELI INI TEVEEEEEE!" sang Author yang entah mengapa ketularan Vikri Kerokan, pun berlari dengan background petir-petir dan _backsound_ "Ibu Tiri".

"Sorry, Thor. Esmosi nih gueh," ucap Ichigo dengan sangat tidak bersalah.

'_Ya tapi apa hubungannya sama gue?_'

Author pun mengutuki nasibnya yang sangat naas.

Scene 2:

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Ada yang mengganggu niatan tersebut.

Sang pemuda pun terdiam. Mengurungkan niatan untuk tidur.

'Siapa sih yang mau dateng malam-malam begini? Ngerepotin banget,' keluh pemuda itu sembari berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

CKREK.

"Ya, sia… Eh?"

Hening.

Krik. Krik. BLAAAAAR!

… Eh? Harap abaikan saja bunyi yang terakhir.

"SI… SIAPA KAAAAU?" teriak Ichigo bak ibu-ibu pasar bermain karet. Yang diteriaki pun menoleh.

"Kurosaki?"

"TO… TOTONG!"

BUAGH.

Sebuah bogem pun mendarat dengan mulus di dagu Ichigo.

"Aduh… Dagu gue… To… Toushiro! Baju apa yang lu pake itu?" teriak Ichigo yang masih lebay. Hitsugaya Cuma bisa ber-…

"EEEEEEH?" ria.

Bayangkan, Hitsugaya memakai kebaya berwarna kuning emas, lengkap dengan konde dan make up yang (Disinyalir seperti) biasa di pakai oleh tante-tante girang nggak laku. Bayangkan. Bayangkan. BAYANGKAN! Gak mau ngebayangin? Eh, _please_, bayangin dong! (Harap injak Author dengan gajah seberat 30 ton!) Tahukah kalian, milik siapa kebaya itu?

"AUTHIIIIIIIIIIS!"

"KEBAYA GUE!"

Dan tahukah kalian, mengapa Ichigo salah menyebut Hitsugaya sebagai 'Totong'? Karena Ichigo teringat dengan almarhumah temannya (Yang entah siapa) tinggal di Indonesia. Gak penting ya? Abaikan saja.

Scene 3:

'_Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Renji benar juga sih… Toushiro memang… Kawaii_,' Pikir Ichigo.

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

'_APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN? AKU KAN KAKAKNYA!_' jerit nurani Ichigo sambil memegang martil dan siap meng-_Headbang_ kepalanya sendiri.

'_Aku bukan SHOTA! AKU INI PENGANUT YAOINISME ALIRAN SEMEEEE!_' lanjut nurani Ichigo yang masih sibuk meng-_Headbang_ kepalanya. Bahkan kali ini, ia berniat untuk menggantung doujin-doujin Yaoi favorite-nya ke pohon pisang, Entah untuk apa.

'_Ta… Tapi, dia memang Kawaii… Moe juga… A… Aku… Dia… DIA MEMANG COCOK MENJADI UKE-KU, My lovely Tou-ke!_' terjadilah perang antara pikiran ala Seme dan nurani ala Uke dalam diri Ichigo.

'_Se… Sejak dulu juga kan aku suka Toushiro. Tampangnya yang Kawaii… Aih, aku suka benjeeeet! Tapi, bagaimana pun, aku ini kakaknya_… _AH, SABODO TEUING! Kita bisa menjalani hubungan TERLARANG, kok!_' nurani Ichigo kini mulai berteriak-teriak ala Fan Girl kena ayan gara-gara ketemu Seme idaman.

"Hey, Kurosaki. Kenapa diam?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Aku ini SEME… Jadilah UKE, Toushiro!"

"Eh?"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme Song: Sakura Rock – CherryBlossom.

Aih, ketemu lagi sama saya, Minamoto no Hikari Ai yang baru bebas setelah neraka UN kemarin…

Sumpah, maafkan saya yang sekarang malah seenaknya nge-publish fic baru! Beneran, saya udah nggak sanggup buat melanjutkan Fic yang lama! (Bagi Readers yang ingin menimpuk saya, sekaranglah saatnya!)

Tapi, akan saya usahakan untuk terus di-update kok! (Senyum ala Pepcodet)

Ya sudahlah…

Mind to Review? Saya cinta sekali dengan review para readers! Itu semua merupakan semangat bagi saya oh. Tapi jangan kasih Flame ya?

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	2. My Brother, His Past

**My Brother**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH **belongs to **KUBO TITE.**

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO** **no** **HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: **HOLLA, PARA LADY! DID YOU MISS ME** (Again)?

Hikari Ai: Onii-_san_, berisik! Ngeganggu para tetangga tau!

Ryuzaki: Hiks… Hiks… Hikari-_chan_… (Pundung di pojokan)

Hitsugaya: (Membatin) _Kakak sama adik, yang menang malah adiknya_.

Ichigo: _Weirdo_…

Ryuzaki: **APA KATAMU, BUSUK? KAMU NGATAIN MY LOVEY DOVEY HIKARI-**_**CHAN**_? (Meluk Hikari Ai)

Hikari: Ukh… O… Onii-_saaan_! Ok… Si.. Gen… (Megap-megap)

Ryuzaki: **HIKARIIIII**! (Heboh sendiri)

Hitsugaya: Ehem, sudah deh, ENJOY THIS FIC!

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**Page 2: My Brother, His Past Story.**

.

.

.

"_Hey Kurosaki, di mana ayah dan ibu?"_

.

.

.

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 05.45 AM, 28 Mei.

Pagi yang sangat cerah di hari Sabtu. _Harusnya sih begitu_.

Pagi yang cukup membuat Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 tahun, terpana mendengar pertanyaan adikny- ralat, adik angkat_nya_, Hitsugaya Toushiro, 8 tahun. Hal itu terjadi di depan pintu kamar mandi, atau lebih tepatnya, pada saat Hitsugaya mau mandi dan Ichigo ingin mengambil sabun di kamar mandi. _Sungguh romantis sekali_.

"Ke… Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan hal itu, Toushiro? Tumben sekali."

Kelihatan sekali bahwa Ichigo cukup kaget karena pertanyaan adiknya yang mendadak itu, sementara sang adik hanya menunggu jawabannya dengan _innocent_.

"Mm, kemarin Kyouraku-_sensei_ memberikan tugas Bahasa Jepang, katanya disuruh menceritakan kembali pengalaman yang menyenangkan bersama _keluarga_," jawab Hitsugaya dengan penekanan nada di kalimat _Keluarga._

'_Guru pedo itu?_' batin Ichigo.

… Pedo? Bukannya sendirinya juga sama saja?

"Lalu bagaimana? Ayah dan Ibu mana?" lanjut Hitsugaya dengan semangat.

"…"

_Speechless_.

Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau menjawabnya. Ia pun menghela napas panjang dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kamu nggak ada ekskul hari ini, Toushiro? Sudah mau jam 6 loh. Cepat mandi!" perintah Ichigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

'… _Kurosaki?_'

.

.

.

Lapangan SD Karakura, 07.20 AM.

"**HEY! CEPAT SEDIKIT LARINYA! ITU **_**SPRINT**_** APA **_**JOGGING**_**? CEPATLAH!**" teriak seorang pemuda berambut biru langit dari ujung lapangan.

Yang ia teriaki adalah segerombolan anak-anak berbaju _dobok_[1] yang tengah berlari dengan napas putus-putus. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari, terlihat dari kecepatan lari mereka yang makin lama makin lambat dan air muka mereka.

"**JANGAN LEMAH! AYO! 1 PUTARAN LAGI!**" teriak pemuda berambut biru tadi. Sepertinya ia senang sekali melihat anak-anak itu kelelahan.

'HIEEEE… GRIMMJOW-_SENSEI_ _MASOCHIST_!' batin anak-anak itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, 18 tahun, kuliah di Universitas Karakura jurusan Kedokteran dan _part time_ sebagai _sabeum_[2] di olahraga Tae Kwon Do, tentu karena ia adalah pemegang sabuk _hitam_[3]. Sifatnya tergolong aneh, suka melihat dan menyiksa orang lain. Atau dengan kata lain, _Masochist_.

Jika kalian beranggapan "Grimmjow satu universitas dengan Ichigo" maka jawabannya adalah "Ya".

Ia dan Ichigo ibarat Kucing dan Anjing. Begitu bertemu, pasti akan terjadi baku hantam. Alasannya simpel, karena warna rambut. Ya, Grimmjow benci sekali dengan warna rambut Ichigo yang _orange_ itu.

"Pasti kau mengecat rambutmu, kan! Kau pasti iri pada_ku_ karena warna rambutku lebih _indah _dibandingkan dengan warna rambut_mu_." Jawab Grimmjow kala Ichigo bertanya tentang motif Grimmjow membenci dirinya.

… _Narsis_.

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh."

Megap-megap kehabisan napas. Grimmjow-_sensei_ memang tak kenal ampun pada siapapun. Melihat murid-muridnya_ tepar_ tak berdaya seperti itu, bukannya kasihan, malah menyeringai.

"Kalian ini lemah sekali! Masa' baru pemanasan saja sudah _tepar_ begini? Kan pemanasan ini dilakukan agar kalian tidak cedera! Kalian ini Tae Kwon Do-in atau bukan?" tanya Grimmjow-_sensei_ dengan garang.

Benar juga sih.

'_TAPI PEMANASAN KAN NGGAK BEGINI JUGA, KALI!_'

"Contohlah _bocah pendek_ di sebelah sana! Dia saja tidak kelelahan walau tubuhnya _kecil_ begitu." Tunjuk Grimmjow-_sensei_ menggunakan dagunya.

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Sok tahu. Tahu dari mana bahwa _yang_ _dimaksud_ tidak kelelahan?

Bocah pendek yang dimaksud adalah anak berambut _silver_ dan bermata _emerald_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adala Hitsugaya Toushiro. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Hey _bocah_! Siapa namamu?"

… Dalam.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, _Sabeum_." Jawab Hitsugaya sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sepertinya ia merasakan hatinya disayat oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Siapa juga yang tidak sakit hati jika dipanggil "**Bocah**", "**Bocah pendek**", dan "**Kecil**" dalam waktu yang singkat?

"Oh, kamu _geup_[4]-" Grimmjow pun melihat warna sabuk yang dipakai Hitsugaya.

Jeda.

"5?" tanya Grimmjow sembari mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Pikirnya, ia pasti sudah buta warna.

…

…

…

_Sabeum_-nyayang satu ini, betul-betul minta di colok matanya dengan menggunakan bambu runcing.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Toushiro."

Sapaan yang biasa. Seperti _déjà vu_ saja. Atau benar _déjà vu_?

Jam 10 pagi merupakan jamnya Hitsugaya pulang dari Ekskul Tae Kwon Do-nya, sedangkan Ichigo mendapatkan libur kuliah di hari sabtu.

Ichigo kembali menatap acara yang sedang ia tonton di Tv sedangkan Hitsugaya duduk di sebelahnya. Seperti _déjà vu_, lagi.

Ichigo melirik sebentar ke arah adikny- ralat, adik angkatnya itu. Tampaknya sang adik sedang _bad mood _sekali, terlihat dari _aura-aura_ hitam yang mengelilinginya. Ichigo pun tersenyum samar. Hitsugaya yang tahu bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan pun lama-lama menjadi risih, ia pun menatap kakak angkatnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa."

Itu jelas-jelas bukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau…" geram Hitsugaya.

Secara tiba-tiba Hitsugaya pun memeluk leher Ichigo. Spontan saja Ichigo langsung _blushing_. Ada acara apa Hitsugaya mau memeluknya seperti ini?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi pagi,"

Dia… kesal?

"Jawab sekarang." Lanjut Hitsugaya datar.

Ichigo mematung. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin Hitsugaya tahu tentang masa lalunya.

'_Siapa itu namanya? Kyouraku-sensei? Kubunuh kau sekarang juga!_'

"Tapi nanti kau akan…"

"**Sekarang. Juga. Atau. Mati.**"

… Di ancam.

Ichigo terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia pun mendekap tubuh kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sontak saja, Hitsugaya kaget.

"**AP…**"

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan."

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 10.05 PM, 24 Desember.

**CKREK**.

"Ya, sia… Eh?"

Ichigo terdiam melihat seorang bocah berambut _silver_ tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu apartemennya. Bocah itu terlihat menggigil walau tubuhnya sudah di selimuti kain _wool_. Wajah anak itu terlihat pucat.

"O… Oi! Oi! Sadarlah!" Ichigo pun menggoyang-goyangkan badan mungil sang bocah. Tetap saja tak ada respon. Akhirnya Ichigo pun berinisiatif memeriksa denyut nadi sang bocah.

Ia tempelkan tiga jari tangannya di pergelangan tangan sang bocah.

_1… 2… 3…_

Masih ada, hanya denyutannya makin melemah.

Panik, Ichigo pun segera membopong sang bocah ala _Bridal Style _ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Pantas saja demam. Bajunya basah sekali, selimutnya juga."

Ichigo pun membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan sang bocah. Semuanya.

Setelah selesai, ia pun memakaikan bocah itu baju miliknya, meski pun kebesaran, ralat, sangat besar. Akhirnya Ichigo pun menidurkan sang bocah di dalam kamarnya. Ia pun beranjak ke arah tempat laundry yang berada 4 apartemen di sebelah kanannya.

Ketika sedang memasukan baju milik sang bocah ke dalam mesin cuci, ia menemukan sebuah kantung plastik transparan. Coba tebak apa isinya? Amplop. Penasaran, Ichigo pun membuka amplop tersebut.

"_**Untuk pemilik apartemen 206, Kurosaki.**_

_**Kami menitipkan anak semata wayang kami, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**_

_**Tolong jaga dia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**P.S: Kami sudah mendaftarkan dia ke SD ternama di kota anda.**_

_**Oh ya, dia ini berumur 8 tahun loh.**_

_**Satu hal lagi, ia amnesia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Siapa saja boleh."**_

… _What the?_

Ichigo rasanya ingin sekali meninju orang yang telah menelantarkan anak mereka dengan sengaja. Semata wayang, lagi! Ia bersumpah, akan benar-benar meninju orang itu. Entah kapan, tapinya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Hitsugaya benar-benar sudah tak niat untuk mendengarkan lanjutan cerita itu.

Rasanya memalukan sekali.

'_Jadi orang tuaku sengaja membuatku amnesia…?_'

Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Ichigo. Matanya panas sekali, seperti sedang dibakar.

Ichigo tetap pada posisinya, memeluk Hitsugaya. Ia tahu, pasti saat ini Hitsugaya terpukul mendengar ceritanya. Mana ada sih, orang tua yang dengan sengaja menitipkan anaknya pada orang yang _'Kenal saja enggak'_? Garis bawahi itu.

'"_Kami sudah mendaftarkan dia ke SD ternama di kota anda." Sama saja artinya mereka orang yang berkecukupan namun tak mau mengurus bocah kecil ini, bukan?_'

…

…

…

Gemetar?

"Toushiro?"

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Hitsugaya tidak menyahut. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti tidak berguna bagi keluarga_nya_.

"Lepas… Kan aku, Kuro-"

'_Mana mungkin ku lepaskan kan? Kamu saja gemetar seperti ini!_' pikir Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, Toushiro. Kamu boleh menangis di bahuku."

Hitsugaya terpana. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Ichigo. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Hingga…

"Mana mungkin aku menangis di depan mu." Ujar Hitsugaya.

Tentu saja itu bohong, dan Ichigo tentu mengetahuinya. Ia pun menepuk pelan belakang kepala Hitsugaya. Tersenyum lemah seperti hari kemarin.

"Ya."

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**KETERANGAN:**

Dobok: Seragam Tae Kwon Do

Sabeum: Instruktur

Hitam: Warna sabuk tertinggi

Geup: Tingkatan

BEHIND THE SCENE

Scene 1:

"HEY! CEPAT SEDIKIT LARINYA! ITU _SPRINT_ APA _JOGGING_? CEPATLAH!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut biru langit dari ujung lapangan.

Yang ia teriaki adalah segerombolan anak-anak berbaju _dobok_ yang tengah berlari dengan napas putus-putus. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari, terlihat dari kecepatan lari mereka yang makin lama makin lambat dan air muka mereka.

"JANGAN LEMAH! AYO! TIMBANG 18 PUTARAN LAGI!" teriak pemuda berambut biru tadi. Sepertinya ia senang sekali melihat anak-anak itu kelelahan.

… Yah nggak heran kalo pada tepar. _Wong_ lapangannya aja lapangan penerbangan pesawat.

… Apa? Lupakan saja.

Scene 2:

"Contohlah _bocah pendek_ di sebelah sana! Dia saja tidak kelelahan walau tubuhnya _kecil_ begitu." Tunjuk Grimmjow-_sensei_ menggunakan dagunya.

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Bocah pendek yang dimaksud adalah anak berambut _silver_ dan bermata _emerald_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adala Hitsugaya Toushiro. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Hey bocah! Siapa namamu?"

… _Dalam_.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, _Sabeum_." Jawab Hitsugaya sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin. Pedo!Grimmjow pun mulai aktif.

'_Wow, kawaii benjeeeeet!_' teriak nurani Grimmjow dengan menggebu-gebu.

"_Will you marry me?_"

.

.

.

'_Halo, selamat datang di '__**PUSAT PELAYANAN OTAK TERPADU HITSUGAYA**__'. Ini adalah layanan untuk mengontak server otak dari Hitsugaya Toushiro. Untuk menghubunginya, tekan 1. Untuk melakukan transaksi pulsa, tekan 2. Untuk chatting, tekan 3. Untuk kembali, tekan 4.'_

Scene 3:

"Pantas saja demam. Bajunya basah sekali, selimutnya juga."

Ichigo pun membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan sang bocah. Semuanya.

**GLUP**.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Pemandangan yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini terlihat menggiurkan. Begitu rupawan dan menggoda iman. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, ketika ia melihat sang bocah tidur dengan lelapnya.

… Rasanya ia akan _menyerang_nya. Garis bawahi kata _menyerang_.

'_Dia tidak sadar kan? Bagaimana kalau melakukan '__**PIIIIIP**__', '__**PIIIIIP**__', dan '__**PIIIIIP**__'? Ah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan_.' Pikir Pedo!Ichigo dengan mesum. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidungnya pun diabaikan.

_Napsu banget, Ichigo_.

Harap cantumkan bahwa Ichigo ternyata Pedo. Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Ia di buang ke laut mati oleh Author yang stress.

.

.

.

Bacotan Author.

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai.

Theme Song: Key – Daisuke Ono.

Halo, para Readers tersayang! Yuk balas review!

For: **Hanabi Kaori**

_Wah review ku tersayang~~~! Selalu menjadi yang first dari FF-ku 3_

_Kurang agresif? Nanti Ichigo jadi Pedo-_

_Ichigo: Ngomong sekali lagi, gue tendang mulut lu sampe gunung Olympus! (Nyiapin sandal karet)._

_Err… Sorry bang._

_Ini sudah saya update! Review ya, seme-ku! _

_Ryuzaki: Hikari-chan! Hana seme-mu? (Shock)_

_Hikari Ai: … Aku bukan Yuri, Onii-san._

For: **Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

_Hm, kalo aslinya ya? Kayaknya nggak dijelasin di manga maupun anime, jadi saya juga kurang tahu (Di lindas truk tronton). Tapi, menurut saya sih, dia lebih mirip anak kelas 2 SD._

_Hitsugaya: Sialan lo, Thor! Lo belom pernah ditabok babon ya? Ntar gue panggilin Renji!_

_Renji: (Dalam hati) Nama gue di bawa-bawa…_

_Um, sekarang pertanyaan soal amnesia, sudah kejawab kan? R n R lagi ya ^.^v_

For: **Kurai**

_Heheh, saya emang kebanyakan bacot ^.^v_

_Oke, chapter 2 sudah di update. R n R lagi ya! _

For: **Lux Ferebat**

_Wah, makasiiiih! (Meluk Ferebat-san)_

_Oke, ini chapter 2 sudah datang! Sip, R n R! (Maksa) (Dibuang ke kali)_

For: **Jeanne-jaques San**

_Aloha, nee-san!_

_Reviewnya membantu! Ah, akhirnya tahu juga dimana yang salah (Sujud)._

_Tapi… Tapi, begitu tahu mana yang salah, kacamataku mendadak patah! Nggak bisa jelas lagi kalau ngelihat… -_-" (Curcol) Jadi, sumimasen buat semua yang ngebaca, kalo ada yang salah…_

_Sudah update, nee! R n R ya _

_P.S: Nee, gtalk aku yang kemarin nggak bisa dibuka jadi pake yang baru. Nanti aku invite ya :D oh ya, aplikasinya bagus, nee! Tulisannya jadi berubah bentuk, haha (Norak ah)._

Oke, sudah!

Hm, ayo ayo!

Saya minta kado berupa review loh! (Ngelirik tanggal 30).

Nggak di review, ngambek! (Dibuang ke jurang). Maaf, bercanda! Aih, humornya kurang ya? Garing banget! Malah hampir nyerempet ke M lagi! (Ngebuang diri sendiri ke jurang).

Oke, review dari anda sangat berharga bagi saya. Saya sangat cinta sama review dari para _Lady_ (Senyum mesum*?*). Jadi, berniat untuk R n R? No flame.

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	3. My Brother, Have a Fiancee?

**My Brother**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH **belongs to **KUBO TITE.**

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO** **no** **HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: Aloha, _my lady_! Lama tidak berjumpa!

Hikari Ai: Apanya yang lama, _Onii-san_? **INI SUDAH KELEWAT LAMA**!

Ryuzaki: (Bisik-bisik) Hikari-_chan_, itu kan cuma sapaan! Nggak usah di tanggapin dong!

Ichigo: Hahaha, adikmu memang polos ya, _Weirdo_! Pantas saja…

Ryuzaki: **DON'T DARE YOU, BAKA ICHIGO**!

Hitsugaya: Sudah, lupakan. Nah, **ENJOY THIS FIC**!

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**Page 3: My Brother, Have a Fiancée?**

.

.

.

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 06.18 AM, 30 Mei.

Hari senin.

Hari yang biasanya diawali dengan segala rutinitas yang padat. Namun, mungkin pagi ini malah tidak terlihat rutinitas yang padat di kediaman Kurosaki. Yang ada malahan sebuah pemandangan _horror_ seorang pemuda yang menatap seorang bocah berambut _silver_. Entah mengapa, malah di bilang _horror_.

"Hah? Kau sudah bangun, Toushiro?"

"… Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Kurosaki?"

Sang pemuda, Kurosaki Ichigo, memang sangat terheran-heran melihat adi-, ralat, _adik angkatnya_, Hitsugaya Toushiro, bangun tidur sendiri tanpa perlu campur tangan darinya. Biasanya bakal ada baku hantam bila ia membangunkan adik angkatnya itu. Ya, Hitsugaya memang sangat marah jika tidurnya di ganggu. _Ganas_, bisa di bilang begitu.

"Yah, _mustahil_ saja melihatmu bangun sendiri. Biasanya kan aku yang harus membangunkanmu." Sindir Ichigo. Hitsugaya mendelik kesal.

"Maksudmu apa, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya dingin.

"Oya? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok." Jawab Ichigo santai.

Ichigo pun kembali melakukan aktivitas yang baru saja ia hentikan tadi, memanggang roti. Hitsugaya pun berniat ke kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur. Baru saja ia akan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi, Ichigo pun memanggilnya.

"Toushiro," panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Nanti _dia_ datang loh!"

"_Dia_ siapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Ada deh! Sudah, lebih baik kamu mandi saja dulu. Nanti _dia_ akan _nyamper_ kesini untuk berangkat bareng kamu ke sekolah." Jawab Ichigo.

.

.

.

'_Dia siapa?_'

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan _menyamper_ ke sini, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya sembari mengambil roti panggang yang baru saja di buat Ichigo tadi. Ichigo mengambil cangkir yang berisi kopi, lalu meminumnya sejenak.

"Hm, siapa ya?" goda Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil. Alis Hitsugaya berkedut.

"Kau menyebalkan." ejek Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh ya, bagaimana tugas dari si guru Pedo itu?" Tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pedo…?" ulang Hitsugaya. Ichigo pun menyemburkan kopi yang baru ia minum. Bodoh sekali ia, menodai pikiran suci Hitsugaya dengan kalimat yang… _Rated M_ itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun tersenyum manis, tanpa dosa.

"Pedo itu artinya Pintar, Toushiro."

…

…

…

SEJAK KAPAN **PEDO** ARTINYA **PINTAR**?

"Oh." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku…"

'Easy go de ikouze, mada minu sekai he,

Mata taorete mo, ugikidasu MY HEART tomaranai,

Asu he mukatte jibun no PACE de.

I WANNA GO AND FIND MYSELF ichido dake no CHANCE.'

Suara ringtone handphone pun terdengar. Rupanya bunyi ringtone tadi dari ponsel milik Ichigo. Ichigo segera merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel lipat berwarna _Orange_ miliknya.

"Halo?"

Jeda.

"Oh ya, _kau_ sudah di depan ya? Ini juga Toushiro sudah mau berangkat. Tunggu sebentar ya." Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya sebentar. Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

**PLIK**.

Ichigo menutup ponsel lipatnya. Tersenyum kecil menatap Hitsugaya yang sepertinya kebingungan.

"_Dia_ sudah menunggumu di luar."

"… Eh?"

.

.

.

**KRIET**.

Hitsugaya membuka pintu apartemennya, berniat pergi sekolah. Tambahkan, karena ia merasa penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum kecil di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Hey Toushiro!" sapa seseorang di samping pintu apartemen. Kaget, Hitsugaya pun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau,"

Jeda.

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

Pemuda yang berada di samping pintu itu, rasanya ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam palung laut, entah kapan. Menatap miris ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Kau lupa padaku, Toushiro?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Aku ini _tunanganmu_, Toushiro. Ini aku, Kusaka!"

.

.

.

Ichigo kaget, ia pun keluar dari apartemennya. Hitsugaya masih tetap pada posisinya, berada di luar pintu. Pemuda itu masih _stay cool_ di tempat.

"Kusa… Ka?" ulang Hitsugaya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menjadi _background_. Ichigo pun berjalan maju, tepat di depan Hitsugaya. Ia menatap pemuda tadi, Kusaka.

"Kusaka, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Sembarangan saja kalau bicara." Ujar Ichigo dengan nada yang dingin. Kusaka hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menatap Toushiro.

"Lho, apa kau tidak memberitahu Kurosaki _nii-san_, Toushiro?" tanya Kusaka sembari menunjuk Ichigo dengan gerakan dagunya. Hitsugaya tetap diam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya.

Kusaka pun berjalan melewati Ichigo, seringai licik pun terpasang di wajahnya yang manis. Ichigo kehilangan kata-katanya. Kusaka pun berdiri tepat di hadapan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kusaka pun meraih dagu Hitsugaya, tetap saja tidak ada respon.

"Toushiro," panggil Kusaka dengan nada yang… _seduktif_? Yang bersangkutan sepertinya tetap tidak sadar. Gemas, Kusaka pun mencium pipi Hitsugaya.

**CHU**.

.

.

.

**[PIIIIIP! TOUSHIRO DALAM BAHAYA! PIIIIIP!]**

'_Radar Mesum_' milik Ichigo menyalah, memberikan sinyal kepada _server_ otaknya bahwa sang (calon) coughukecough sedang di-'**PIIIP**' oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai _tunangannya_.

… Mengapa bunyi sinyalnya seperti kata-kata yang _aneh_ yang harus di sensor?

"Kh… A-apa-apaan kau?" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berusaha menjauh dari Kusaka. Kusaka hanya tersenyum mesum.

"Kenapa? Kita kan _tunangan_, Toushiro!"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Aku **tidak pernah **mau _bertunangan_ dengan pemuda yang _mesum_ seperti dirimu."

.

.

.

Kusaka ingin sekali menyanyikan tembang lagu yang berjudul "Manuk Dadali" lengkap dengan _background_ kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Tersenyum pahit, ia pun menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Itu tadi _critical broken heart damage_, Toushiro."

"Tidak peduli."

Kusaka pun berlari dengan berlinangan air mata. Ia pergi entah kemana, Hitsugaya pun tidak tahu. _Tidak ingin tahu_, omong-omong.

… Kusaka benar-benar hanya menjadi selingan tak berarti.

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang. Orang tadi mengaku-ngaku sebagai _tunangannya_, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah ingat, ia mau _bertunangan_ dengan orang tadi. Menolehkan kepalanya, ia bertemu dengan sosok _strawberry_ yang sudah membeku.

_Beku_, dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, Kurosaki?" panggil Hitsugaya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk es batu yang membekukan Ichigo.

…

…

…

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat ya." Dan Hitsugaya pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih membeku. Dunia memang kejam.

Semenit kemudian, es yang membekukan Ichigo pun mencair. Ichigo mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"**KAU, KUSAKA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU JIKA KAU MEM-'**_**PIIIP**_**' TOUSHIRO**!"

… Responnya lambat. Rupanya koneksi yang ia pakai masih _infrared_, bukan _Bluetooth_.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Ichigo pun menggeram.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengizinkan kau bertemu Toushiro, Kusaka."

.

.

.

SD Karakura, kelas 2-1, 08.15 AM.

Hitsugaya menatap bosan ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Bosan sekali mendengar gurunya yang sedang _berkicau_ di depan kelas. _Menerangkan pelajaran_, maksudnya. Ia sudah mengerti tentang materi apa yang sedang dibahas guru itu. Tiba-tiba pintu di ketuk dari luar.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Guru itu segera menghentikan _kicauan_nya. Menatap ke arah pintu dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Oh, _dia_ sudah datang," gumam guru itu pelan. Menghadap ke arah para muridnya, ia pun tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru,"

Jeda.

"Silahkan masuk."

**KRIET**.

Pintu pun dibuka.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Tak lupa, senyuman yang _familiar_ ia layangkan kepada seorang murid bermata _emerald_, Hitsugaya.

…

Awalnya Hitsugaya tidak menyadari sosok yang sedang menatapnya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar, dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan semuanya,"

Jeda.

"Namaku Kusaka Soujiro. Salam ken-"

"**APAAAAA?**"

…

…

…

Seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ panjang, berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat shock, seakan mengatakan "_Anakku, aku sudah menemukanmu! Menikahlah denganku_!". Semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Pemuda itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"… Maaf, lidahku terpeleset."

Dan ia pergi, meninggalkan kelas yang sunyi mendadak.

… Benar-benar figuran yang tak berarti.

Kusaka pun mendeham pelan. Membetulkan kembali suaranya.

"Um… Namaku Kusaka Soujiro. Salam ken-"

**BRAK**.

Suara meja yang dipukul. Semua murid-murid termasuk Kusaka pun menoleh ke arah sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Hitsugaya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan mata yang menatap aneh dirinya, Hitsugaya pun menunjuk Kusaka dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau!" panggil Hitsugaya dengan raut muka shock.

"Aha, ternyata benar kau berada di kelas ini, Toushiro!"

… Hening.

Kusaka segera menghampiri Hitsugaya yang masih membeku di tempat. _Beku_, dalam arti yang lain. Tersenyum manis, ia pun segera memeluk Hitsugaya yang masih takjub itu.

"Aku tahu kau di sini." Gumam Kusaka tepat di telinga kanan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya merinding. Seluruh murid serta guru hanya terdiam. Shock, mungkin?

"Aku tahu kau di sini karena _hatiku_-lah yang menggiringku menemui mu, _My Lovey Dovey_."

.

.

.

'_GOMBAL SEKALI!_' batin para murid yang masih shock.

'_Me… Mereka so sweet sekali_.' Batin guru yang tengah _nosebleed_ mendadak.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Hitsugaya langsung _blushing_ dan mendorong keras Kusaka hingga ia terpelanting ke belakang.

**BRAK**.

Tubuh Kusaka dengan sukses menghantam meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Meringis pelan, ia pun menatap sang pelaku yang brutal, Hitsugaya.

"**Menjauh. Dari. Diriku. Kau. Menjijikan**." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Kusaka pun bangkit, menatap Hitsugaya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Tapi, aku-"

Ah, dipotong.

"Diamlah."

Dan manusia _mesum_ itu pun diam.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.15 PM. Jam dimana Ichigo, seperti biasa, pulang kuliah. Hitsugaya duduk di sofa, mengunyah _cracker_ beras sembari menonton acara Tv favoritnya. Ichigo pun duduk di sebelahnya.

Suasana yang _déjà vu_.

Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya yang sedang menonton tv dengan serius. Remahan _cracker_ menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Ia _tidak sadar_ atau memang _sengaja tidak sadar_? Merasa di perhatikan, Hitsugaya pun segera menoleh.

"Apa."

… Lagi-lagi bukan dengan nada bertanya.

Ichigo pun menjulurkan tangannya, memegang sudut bibir Hitsugaya.

_Blush_.

Hitsugaya _blushing_ berat. Melihat Ichigo yang memperlakukannya demikian, ia malah teringat dengan si _mesum_ tadi, Kusaka, mencium pipinya.

… Apa? Kenapa ia malah membayangkan si _mesum_ itu?

"K-Kurosaki…" lirih Hitsugaya.

"Ada sisa _cracker_ di bibirmu." Ujar Ichigo sembari mengelap sisa _cracker_ tersebut.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa Hitsugaya merasa sangat _kecewa_ dengan ucapan Ichigo barusan.

… _Kecewa_?

Apa ini artinya ia mengharapkan Ichigo untuk…

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara pintu terketuk dari luar. Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Beranjak dari posisinya, ia pun bergegas membuka pintu.

**KRIET**.

"Ya, siap-"

"Toushiro~~~!"

… Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, langsung berlari ke dalam apartemen milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang mendengar suara gaduh pun beranjak ke tempat Ichigo.

"Hey, ada ap-"

Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda tadi langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Spontan saja, Hitsugaya langsung menendangnya tepat di perut sang pemuda.

**DUAK**.

…

"… Kau yang tadi pagi."

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kusaka Soujiro itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Posisinya yang saat ini, sungguh tidak elit. Terjatuh, seperti saat berada di kelas tadi pagi. Ichigo yang masih berada di depan pintu pun, segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Kusaka!" teriak Ichigo. Ia tidak berniat menolong Kusaka yang sedang terjatuh itu. _Well_, dunia memang kejam. _Déjà vu_, eh?

Kusaka pun langsung bangkit dari posisi yang tidak elit itu. Ia pun berlutut di hadapan Hitsugaya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Toushiro," panggilnya. Tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Kusaka pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam saku celananya.

… Hening.

"_Will you be my fiancée_?" tanya Kusaka dengan penuh kesungguhan yang tersirat di raut wajahnya. Ia pun membuka kotak merah tersebut. Sebuah cincin perak-lah yang berada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"**APAAAA?**"

Seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ panjang, berteriak di samping Ichigo yang membeku. Beku, dalam arti yang lain. Pemuda silver itu adalah figuran yang tadi pagi muncul di depan kelas Hitsugaya. Apa maunya sih, pemuda itu?

Pemuda itu pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi mukanya sangat datar.

"… Maaf, lidahku terpeleset."

Dan pemuda itu pun berlalu. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

… Lupakan figuran itu. Lalu apa jawaban Hitsugaya?

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

**Q & A corner!**

**Q**: _Jadi apa sih yang di tonton Hitsugaya, saat Ichigo pulang kuliah?_

**A**: Mari kita selidiki!

(Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 05.15 PM)

**Notes:**

_[Film Tv]_

[Iklan Tv]

.

_[Hentikan! Jangan nodai aku, Mas Prabu~~~!]_

_[Tapi kamu begitu cantik, Surti.]_

_[Mas Prabu~~~!]_

_[Surti…]_

Jeda.

[Apakah cinta mereka akan bersatu? Saksikan '**Cinta Surti Season 908**', tayang setiap hari! Dari jam 5 sore, sampai jam 12 malam! Hanya di **BURICHI TEVEE**~~~ Saluran tv anak bangsa!]

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Horizon – Takashi Kondo.

Lama tak jumpa, para Lady~~~! (Peluk erat)

Maafkan saya yang baru balik sekarang! _Stuck_ banget deeh~~~! (Injak)

Okelah, mari balas _review_!

**To: Shirouta Tsuki**

… _Memang, Ichigo memang pedo (Tampang suram)._

_Ra… RAEP? (Tampang shock) Ng… Itu… Nanti dipertimbangkan, oke ^^._

_Makasih untuk ucapannya, my Lady~~~! (Hug) Review lagi ya~~~! (Lambai tangan)_

**To: Hanabi Kaori**

… _Jadi benar, Kaori-san itu seme…?_

_Hening._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik_

_Wah, ada jangkrik~~~! Kaori-san mau? (Nyodorin) (Hajar)_

_Oke deh, R n R lagi ya~~~! ^^_

**To: CCloveRuki**

_Yup, memang bukan saudara kandung, My Lady!_

… _Iya, jadi Ichigo bisa mem-'PIIIP' Hitsugaya sampai 'PIIIP' dan 'PIIIP' serta 'PIIIP' dan 'PIIIP' lagi. (Maaf, untuk kesejahteraan umat manusia, kata-katanya kami sensor. –Red)_

_Sudah update, My Lady… R n R, onegai?_

**To: AkiraKagami**

_GrimmHitsu? Mungkin bakal ada! Tapi kayaknya sih, ini bakalan All X Hitsu deh… (Sweatdrop)_

… _Apa? Sa… Saya salah dong? (Shock) Um, makasih sudah dikasih tahu! ^^v Ya, si Grimmjow memang narsis yang sado. (Death glare)_

_Chapter 3 sudah berada di pasaran loak, mind to R n R, my Lady?_

**To: Kurai**

_Kufufu, Urahara-san? Emang iya sih, ada hint begitu… Ayo, tebak lagi~~~_

_Grimmjow memang belum tahu si Hitsugaya itu adiknya Ichigo. Kalau si Hitsu ngadu, udah pasti Ichigo marah~~~! Bakalan jadi sarden si Grimmjow (Pantera)._

_R n R, my Lady?_

**To: Megami Mayuki**

_Ah, nggak apa kok, my Lady. Sudah baca saja membuatku melayang, apalagi di review~~~! (Injak)_

_Memang, ortunya nggak bisa dimaafin. Ayo kita bunuh, Megami-san! (Nyiapin clurit)_

_Are? Ketawa? Senangnya bisa menghibur ^^._

_Chapter 3 sudah tersedia di gerobak penampungan. R n R, my Lady?_

**To: Omoshiro Kihaku**

… _Tebakannya hampir benar, my Lady!_

_Wah, artinya ortu Hitsugaya sesat amat dong? (Lirik Hitsugaya)_

_Mind to R n R, my Lady?_

Wokeh! Selesai balasan _review_-nya~~~!

_Sumimasen_, buat yang chapter ini nggak ada bonus **Behind the Scene**-nya. Saya… Bener-bener _stuck idea_ sekali~~~! _Writer Block_ menyerang saya~~~! (Bawa-bawa tameng)

… Mengenai **Q & A corner** di atas (Nunjuk _corner_ di atas), itu karena teman di FB saya menanyakan hal itu. Bagi anda yang juga mempunyai pertanyaan, bisa anda kirim dengan menggunakan format SMS:

**Reg#Nama#Pertanyaan#Chara yang ingin di tanya.**

Contoh:

**Reg#Heiwajima Ryuzaki#Kenapa Kyouraku pedo sama Tou-kun?#Kyouraku dan Hitsugaya. **

Tarif Rp 1.350,00 / Sms.

_By the way_, terima kasih untuk anda yang selalu me-_review_ fic aneh saya ini (Nunduk-nunduk). _Mind to R n R_?

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	4. My Brother is His Fiancee?

**My Brother**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH** belongs to **KUBO TITE**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Bacotan by Author

Ryuzaki: Super sekali, kita bisa bertemu kembali, dalam acara "**ADA APA DENGAN BAKSO?"**

Hikari Ai: _Onii-sama_, kau salah ambil naskah (Nyerahin naskah).

Ryuzaki: Ah, ahahaha, sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis, _my Lady_, ahahaha (Ketawa datar).

Hitsugaya & Ichigo: (Dalam hati) Dia bodoh sekali.

Hikari Ai: Ya sudah deh. _Enjoy this fic_!

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**Page 4: My Brother is His Fiancee?**

.

.

.

"_Will you be my fiancée?_"

.

.

.

_Beku_.

_Beku_ dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Ichigo membeku dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kusaka Soujiro, bocah kelas 2 SD yang sekelas dengan Hitsugaya, adi- ralat, _adik angkatnya_.

Siapa juga yang akan percaya bahwa murid kelas 2 SD, sudah mempunyai bakat untuk melamar pada seorang coughcowokcough yang ia cintai?

Apakah ini yang namanya…

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, Toushiro."

.

.

.

Cinta…?

.

.

.

"Kusaka! Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Toushiro!" geram Ichigo sembari menarik lengan Kusaka dengan kasar, bermaksud untuk menjauhkan si _mesum_ itu dari Toushiro_-nya_.

"Oya, apa kau tidak rela membiarkan aku _bahagia_ dengan _My Lovey Dovey_ Toushiro, Kurosaki _Onii-san_?" tanya Kusaka sembari menaruh punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi, lengkap dengan _background_ bunga mawar merah bertebaran, ditambah dengan efek bling-bling _spot light_.

… _Melankolis_.

Ichigo menahan mual.

"Kau membuatku ingin muntah, Kusaka. Hentikan ucapan melankolis itu."

"Oya? Jadi kau mencintaiku?"

"… SIAPA YANG-"

"Ohoho, aku tahu bahwa wajahku ini mengalahkan ketampanan Lady Gaga. Jadi kau mencintaiku, Kurosaki _nii-san_?"

"…"

"Kufufu, wajahmu memang setampan Sule yang ada di tv itu. Lihat saja, _hidung_mu seperti _kembaran_nya."

"…"

.

.

.

Gombal. Manusia yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini memang mesum dan gombal, serta narsis.

… Tunggu, itu tadi kan _penghinaan_, bukan _gombal_.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Lady Gaga telah berubah _gender_…?

Rasanya Ichigo ingin sekali menghanyutkan dirinya ke kali Ciliwung yang entah berada di mana. _Entah di mana_, karena ia tak mau menyebutkan letak kali _terbersih_ di dunia itu. Kali yang menjadi simbol suatu ibu kota.

… Lupakan.

Memasang tampang suram, seakan berkata bahwa inilah kiamat dunia.

… Mengapa suram? Karena _memang_ suram.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hitsugaya berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana, Toushiro?" tanya Kusaka sembari menarik lengan Hitsugaya. Dengan cepat, Hitsugaya pun menepisnya.

"…"

Wao, tak ada respon.

"Toushiro, ini sudah malam." Ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya pun membalikan badannya, menatap Ichigo.

"Terus kenapa? Apa masalahmu?" ketus Hitsugaya.

… DINGIN!

Hitsugaya pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Kusaka terbengong-bengong. Hampir saja ia lupa, ia pun berteriak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Toushiro!"

"Hentikan bualan anehmu tentang pertunangan itu, _Mesum_!" balas Hitsugaya sembari berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Ichigo yang kaget melihat Hitsugaya berlari, langsung berniat menyusulnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Kusaka menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau-"

"**APAAAA?**"

Seorang pria berambut _silver_ panjang, menatap ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan horror. Pandangan yang seolah mengatakan "PERGI! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!". Semuanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bosan.

.

"_Dia lagi, dia lagi…"_ pikir Ichigo yang sudah bête.

"_Tuh kan, figuran ini lagi."_ Batin Kusaka.

"… _Rasanya pernah lihat."_ Hitsugaya mengerutkan kening.

.

"Ohahaha, maaf, lidahku terpeleset." Dan figuran itu pun menghilang. Kembali ke naskah!

"Kurosaki _nii-san_." Kusaka pun memotong ucapan Ichigo. Ichigo tediam sejenak.

"**Jangan. Ikut campur. Urusanku. Dan. Tunanganku**." Lanjut Kusaka dengan penekanan nada di setiap katanya. Ichigo tersentak. Kusaka pun bangun, dan berlari untuk mengejar Hitsugaya. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Kusaka.

.

.

.

Taman Karakura, 08.25 PM.

Bocah berambut _silver_ itu hanya bisa mengutuk-ngutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bodohnya ia, berlari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pelariannya saat ini hanyalah taman Karakura yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Kala itu, suasana Taman Karakura amatlah sepi, mengingat waktu sudah lumayan larut.

'_Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku mesti lari dari Kurosaki dan si Mesum itu?'_

Sebuah bangku di sudut taman menjadi tempatnya untuk melepaskan semua emosinya.

Duduk di sana, terdiam. Sesekali ia menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kasar.

… Frustasi, _mungkin_.

'_Si Mesum itu… Kenapa dia bersikukuh mengatakan aku ini tunangannya, padahal aku saja tidak ingat._'

Jeda.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengingat tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut soal _pertunangan_ itu.

'_Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau…_'

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

"_Halo, aku adalah penghuni baru apartemen di sebelah apartemen milikmu. Namaku Kusaka Soujiro. Salam kenal, Kurosaki-san._"

.

.

.

Di depan pintu Apartemen no. 259 Kusaka, 10.12 AM, 12 Desember.

Perkenalan yang sangat biasa.

Pada hari itu, datanglah sebuah keluarga yang akan menghuni apartemen di sebelah apartemen 260 milik Kurosaki. Nama keluarga itu adalah Kusaka. Keluarga Kusaka terdiri dari sepasang suami-istri dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Pada hari itu juga, anak tunggal dari keluarga Kusaka, Soujiro, berniat memberi salam pada penghuni apartemen sebelahnya, Kurosaki.

.

.

.

"Oh kau yang penghuni baru apartemen sebelah ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan tatapan datar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya, apartemen nomor 260.

"Iya, salam kenal, Kurosaki-_san_!" jawab anak itu dengan semangat.

"Oh begitu. Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichi-"

**KRIET**.

"Ichi-_nii_…"

Pintu apartemen nomor 260 pun terbuka.

Seorang bocah yang amat ehemmoeehem keluar dari pintu apartemen Kurosaki. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut _orange_ tadi. Tepat di hadapan sang pemuda, si bocah itu langsung memeluk kaki sang pemuda.

"Ichi-_nii_… Lapar." Rengeknya.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia pun menggendong bocah tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Kau lapar, Toushiro? Ya sudah, _Onii-san_ buatkan makanan ya?" tanya pemuda itu sembari mengelus pelan pipi sang bocah. Bocah itu tersenyum manis.

"Iya." Dan bocah itu pun memeluk leher sang pemuda dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Ah iya. Kusaka, perkenalkan, ini adikku. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro." Ujar Ichigo sembari tersenyum lembut saat mengucapkan nama adi- ralat, adik angkatnya itu. Kusaka hanya terbengong-bengong.

'_Nama keluarganya beda_.' Pikirnya.

"Oh, halo, Toushiro. Namaku Kusaka Soujiro. Salam kenal ya." Sapa Kusaka sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

**BLUSH**.

"Ah, i-iya. Salam kenal, e-eh, Soujiro-_nii_!" balas Hitsugaya malu-malu. Terlihat semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipinya yang mungil. Ichigo menatapnya bingung, begitu juga dengan Kusaka. Keduanya hanya bisa menekuk kepalanya lantaran bingung dengan semburat aneh yang menghiasi wajah manis Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 01.30 PM, 19 Desember.

"Apa kamu lapar, Toushiro?"

"He-eh, Soujiro-_nii_."

"Mau _Onii-san_ buatkan makanan?"

"I-iya."

Pemuda berambut _indigo_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Bocah berambut _silver_ yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini sangat polos, apalagi jika wajahnya di penuhi semburat merah yang amat kentara di wajahnya itu, sangat manis.

Sang kakak coughangkatcough, Kurosaki Ichigo, pada saat itu sedang sekolah. Karena tak ada yang menjaga Hitsugaya saat dirinya sedang tidak ada, maka Ichigo pun menitipkan Hitsugaya pada Kusaka. Menitipkan kunci apartemennya pada Kusaka, karena Ichigo tahu bahwa adiknya itu _pemalu_ pada semua orang yang tidak ia kenal.

… Mengapa demikian? Karena ketika Kusaka mengajak Hitsugaya ke dalam apartemennya, untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya, Hitsugaya menangis. Tidak mau bertemu, _katanya_.

"Soujiro-_nii_," panggil bocah itu. Yang di panggil, Kusaka Soujiro, hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, Toushiro?" tanya Kusaka. Bocah itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

"A-aku suka Soujiro-_nii_."

.

.

.

Kusaka membeku.

_Beku_, dalam arti yang lain.

Bagaimana tidak, bocah yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini, yang 2 tahun lebih muda di banding dirinya... _Menyatakan cinta_?

"Ke-Kenapa tiba-tib-"

"Soujiro-_nii_, kalau aku sudah besar nanti, mau jadi _tunangan_ aku, 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan polos. Kusaka terdiam. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang.

**PUK**.

Kusaka menepuk pelan bahu Hitsugaya. Menoleh sedikit, Hitsugaya mendapati Kusaka tengah tersenyum kecil padanya. Rona merah itu kembali mewarnai kedua pipi Hitsugaya.

"Ahaha, omong-omong kau bakal ulang tahun ya tanggal 24 nanti?" tanya Kusaka sembari tertawa datar.

… Apakah ia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Iya." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau apa untu kadomu nanti? Kue? Permen? Ata-" Belum sempat Kusaka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hitsugaya langsung memotongnya.

"Aku mau Soujiro-_nii_. Itu sudah cukup." Potong Hitsugaya dengan cepat. Kusaka merasakan wajahnya mulai terasa memanas.

"Eh? I-iya ya. Ya sudah, nanti aku _pasti_ akan datang."

.

.

.

'_Aku masih belum tahu tantang perasaanku pada Toushiro_.'

.

.

.

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 06.45 AM, 24 Desember.

Bocah bermata _emerald_ itu hanya bisa menggenggam erat telepon yang menjadi perantara komunikasi mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat shock, mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan dari seberang.

"Kau bohong ya, Soujiro-_nii_?" ucap bocah kecil itu. Mungkin menurutnya, ini hanyalah lawakan orang yang ia panggil "Soujiro-_nii_" itu.

["Tidak, _Onii-san_ serius, Toushiro."]

Jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan.

Bocah bermata _emerald_ itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia pun menangis.

"Bo… Bohong! _Onii-san_ bohong! Katanya _Onii-san_ janji mau datang hari ini!" ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar.

["Tou… Toushiro."] panggil Kusaka dengan pelan.

"Hiks hiks, _Onii-san_ tukang bohong! Hu… Hu…"

…

…

…

["Ja-Jangan menangis, Toushiro! Kalau kau menangis, _Onii-san_ juga ingin menangis."]

"Tapi _Onii-san_ membohongiku! Hiks hiks…" lirih Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengelap air matanya. Sungguh, ia tak mau berpisah dengan Kusaka yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang yang amat _spesial_ itu.

["Maafkan _Onii-san_, Toushiro."]

"_Onii-san_ jahat! Aku benci _Onii-san_." Air mata itu akhirnya mengalir dengan deras, melewati pipi kecil Hitsugaya.

["Toushiro,"]

"**AKU BENCI PADAMU, **_**ONII-SAN!**_" teriak Hitsugaya sembari membanting gagang telepon itu keras-keras ke lantai. Mengakhiri komunikasi dengan Kusaka.

**KRIET**.

Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ membuka pintu ruang keluarga dengan cepat. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, mendapati adik angkatnya yang amat ia sayangi itu menangis.

"Toushiro!" teriak sang pemuda. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya, dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

…

…

…

Tubuh bocah bermata _emerald_ gemetaran.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu hanya bisa mendekapnya dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala sang bocah.

"Soujiro-_nii_ pembohong! Aku benci Soujiro-_nii_! Hu… Hu…" ucap Hitsugaya. Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

"_Kurosaki-nii. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Toushiro."_

"_Memang ada apa, Kusaka?"_

"_Aku akan pergi ke Italia besok."_

"_Besok? Ada apa, Kusaka?"_

"_Aku akan bersekolah di luar negeri, Kurosaki-nii."_

…

…

…

"_Tolong katakan pada Toushiro, bahwa aku sangat menyesal, mengingkari janjiku dengannya."_

.

.

.

'_Apa kau begitu mencintainya, Toushiro?'_

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

…

…

JADI BENAR DONG?

Hitsugaya kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Caci makian beserta segenap _famili_nya pun terucap dari bibir tipis itu. Hujatan demi hujatan pun tak lupa ia ucapkan, lengkap dengan sumpah serapah.

'_Jadi aku yang salah dong_?' batin Hitsugaya panik.

'Apa? Salahkan saja si _Mesum_ itu! Dia yang meninggalkan aku, kok! Wajar saja jika aku sudah lupa padanya!' pikir Hitsugaya.

'_Tapi, aku sudah nggak suka lagi sama si Mesum itu_!' batin Hitsugaya yang kini sudah mulai memukuli dirinya sendiri.

'**AKU TIDAK SUKA LAGI PADA SI MESUM ITU!**' teriak pikiran serta batin Hitsugaya secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Toushiro!"

Seorang pemuda berambut indigo, berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya. Menoleh sedikit, Hitsugaya menatap orang tersebut dengan pandangan horror.

'**OHSHIT!**'

"Kenapa kamu berada di sini, Toushiro? Ini sudah larut malam, tahu!" ujar Kusaka sembari memegang bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menolak untuk menatap Kusaka secara langsung. Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajahnya kala ia mengingat _flashback_ tadi.

"…?" Kusaka hanya menatap bingung Hitsugaya.

"**LE-LEPASKAN AKU!**" teriak Hitsugaya secara spontan. Kusaka pun langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ka-Kau. Kenapa kau kembali lagi, hah?" tanya Hitsugaya sembari menunjuk Kusaka dengan telunjuknya. Kusaka awalnya hanya terdiam. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Hitsugaya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia pun menyeringai.

"Oya, kau sudah mengingatku, Toushiro?" Kusaka balik bertanya.

"…"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kusaka, Hitsugaya pun berlari menjauhi Kusaka. Namun, dengan gesit, Kusaka pun menangkap lengan kanan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Kau, lepaskan tanganku!" hardik Hitsugaya. Ia berusaha keras menarik tangannya, namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

"Kau sudah ingat tentang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, eh, Toushiro?" goda Kusaka.

"…!"

**CUP**.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Kusaka pun mencium kasar bibir Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya. Sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong Kusaka untuk menjauh, namun tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

'_Uh… Ti-tidak. Ka-kalau begini terus, aku…_'

Jeda.

'_Bisa menyukai si Mesum ini_.'

Melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melawan, Hitsugaya memilih untuk pasrah. Ia pasrah saja untuk menunggu Kusaka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Melihat keterdiaman Hitsugaya, rupanya membuat Kusaka menyalah artikannya sebagai pertanda bahwa Hitsugaya sudah bisa menerimanya.

Ia pun semakin ganas melumat bibir mungil itu.

Ciuman kasar itu berlangsung hanya sekitar 2 menit dengan Kusaka yang _mendominasi_ ciuman tersebut.

Kusaka pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Hitsugaya.

…

…

…

"Apa-apaan ini?"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_, Kurosaki Ichigo, menatap kaget ke arah Hitsugaya dan Kusaka. Hitsugaya terdiam sementara Kusaka hanya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ku-Kurosaki," panggil Hitsugaya dengan gemetar. Ichigo lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Kusaka.

**BUAGH**.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo pun langsung menendang tubuh Kusaka dengan keras. Kusaka pun terpelanting ke belakang.

**GREP**.

Ichigo pun menarik lengan Hitsugaya dengan kasar. Hitsugaya mengernyit kesakitan kala cengkeraman Ichigo di lengannya itu terlalu kuat. Tapi, sepertinya Ichigo sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"**Pulang sekarang**." Tandas Ichigo.

…

…

…

"Ta-tapi, Kusaka…"

"**KUBILANG PULANG!**" teriak Ichigo. Hitsugaya pun menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 10.05 PM.

**BRUK**.

Tubuh mungil milik Hitsugaya pun terhempas dengan keras di sofa panjang kediaman Kurosaki. Belum sempat Hitsugaya bangun dan memprotes sikap kasar itu, Ichigo dengan cepat menindih tubuh mungil tersebut. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk melakukan pergerakan.

"Ternyata kau menyukai ciuman dari Kusaka, eh?" tanya Ichigo dingin. Hitsugaya mulai _blushing_, mengingat kejadian barusan. Mengingat Kusaka yang… Uh, _mencium_… Dirinya.

"A-Apa maksud-"

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lugu, Toushiro." Tandas Ichigo. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura!" sengit Hitsugaya. Ichigo pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Heh, apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau menyukainya, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo, sembari memajukan jarak antara kedua muka mereka. Hitsugaya yang sudah terdesak di antara sofa itu, hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya, menjauhi wajah Ichigo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Padahal aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padamu,"

Jeda.

"Waktunya _hukuman_, Toushiro." Bisik Ichigo dengan nada yang… _Seduktif_, tepat di telinga Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

.

.

.

**Q & A Corner!**

Q: _Siapa sih yang jadi figuran itu?_ (_Question from_ **Lux Ferebat**)

A: Mari kita selidiki!

.

.

.

"Ohohoh! Apa kamu penasaran denganku, **LADY DIANA**? Namaku adalah **XXX XXXX**! (Harap jangan di pikirkan bacaan tanda X-nya) Aku nanti akan muncul di satu episode tertentu! _SAYONARA_~~~!"

… Jadi nggak ketebak dong?

_Sumimasen_, nanti karakter ini bakal di ungkap di jalan ceritanya! _Sumimasen_! (Bungkuk-bungkuk)

.

.

.

Q: _Buat anak seumuran itu (Hitsugaya & Kusaka), siapa yang ngajarin nge-gombal?_ (_Question from_ **Hanabi Kaori**)

A: Mari kita selidiki!

**Notes:**

[_Film TV_]

["Dialog Tv"]

.

.

.

Pada malam minggu yang sunyi di apartemen kediaman milik Kusaka _Family_, seorang bocah berambut _indigo_, tengah asyik menonton tv.

'_Aah, biasanya malam minggu banyak film bagus_!' batin bocah itu yang bernama lengkap Kusaka Soujiro.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

[_Di ceritakeun Somad, si penjual Somay keliling, sedang merayu gadis pujaannya, Budi, sang pemilik warteg, dan memaksanya untuk menikah. Makanya kita langsung aja ke TKP!_]

["Ne-ne-neng… Ba-ba-bapaknya tukang jualan martabak ya?"] tanya seorang om-om berpeci hitam, lengkap dengan logat gagapnya.

["Kok tahu?"] Seorang ohomcowokohom berambut kuning panjang dan berhidung mancung ke dalam pun balik bertanya.

["Ka-ka-karena mu-mu-mukamu semanis martabak."]

Cowok berambut kuning itu pun tertawa genit dan berlari dengan _background_ bunga mawar busuk, ke arah si om-om berpeci tadi. Sayangnya, om-om itu langsung menghindarinya. Jadilah ia menabrak _sterofoam_.

.

.

.

"**KEREN**!" teriak Kusaka ala _fan girls_.

… Sudah tahu kan, bagaimana caranya Kusaka menjadi penganut aliran _gombalisme_?

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme Song: Rinne Rondo – ON/OFF.

Aloha, _my Lady_~~~!

Akhirnya ke sampaian juga _update_ kilat (Yang walau tidak kilat)! Wokedeh, balas _review_!

**To: Lux Ferebat**

_Ha~~~ ternyata Hitsugaya juga suka sama Kusaka! Mana Kusaka juga suka sama Hitsugaya! Waduh, makin nggak ada kesempatan Ichigo buat PDKT sama Hitsugaya._

_Sumimasen, Ferebat-san! Jawabannya belum bisa di kasih tahu sekarang (Bungkuk dalam-dalam). Nanti, bakal di kasih tahu! R n R lagi ^^._

**To: Hanabi Kaori**

_Nyahaha~~~_

_Ternyata memang ada juga ya di sekolah (Ketawa nista)._

_I-Iya! Aku kekurangan dana! JADILAH PENGAMEN, KAORI-SAN! (Timpuk)_

_Ohoho, Kusaka beda 2 tahun sama Hitsugaya. Nanti bakal di jelasin lagi deh di next chapter (Insya allah ye). R n R onegai?_

**To: CCloveRuki**

_Ja-Jahaaaat! (Duduk di bawah shower)_

_Hehe, apa yakin? Hitsugaya juga ada rasa-rasa yang tak biasa sama Kusaka loh (Evil grin)._

_Okelah, R n R! ^^._

Selesai!

Ahaha, _Minna-san_, saya keterima di SMAN Favorite sayaaaa~~~! (Melambung tinggi)

Pa-padahal, saya kira saya nggak akan keterima lantaran nggak nyontek (Baca: Soalnya duduk tepat di depan meja pengawas). Sudah _nervous_ sekali lantaran sekolah yang saya masuki itu RSBI, nilai standarnya juga tinggi.

Ta-tapi, kenapa keterima ya? (Bingung) Ya sudah deh.

_**MY GOD**_**! APAKAH INI SURGA?** (Sujud-sujud)

I… Ini bisa melenceng ke _rated M_! (Nimpukin diri pakai nanas) Salahkan Yukina-_kun_ (Nama samaran) yang _Pervert_ itu karena dia yang buat naskah di bagian ohokkissuohok itu! (Di injak Yukina-_kun_) Begitu saya baca, saya langsung _blushing_ dan _nosebleed_ sendiri (Beneran). Seakan-akan saya ini yang buat semua dialog itu~~~! Da… Dan, sepertinya chapter ini ga ada _sense _humornya ya? -_-"a

_By the way, mind to Review?_

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


	5. My Brother is Mad

**My Brother**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **BLEACH** belongs to **KUBO TITE**.

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**.

Warning: _Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo_, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, AU (_Alternate Universe_), OOC (_Out Of Character_) (Headbang).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

**My Brother**

**Page 5: My Brother is Mad**

.

.

.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Padahal aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padamu,"_

_._

"_Waktunya hukuman, Toushiro."_

_._

_._

_._

Beku.

Seperti _opening_ dari _chapter_ sebelum ini, membeku.

Ternyata _ini_ yang si Jeruk itu katakan '_Hukuman_'.

"Tch, kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali, Kurosaki. Hukumanmu tidak lucu, tahu." Gerutu Hitsugaya sambil memutar bola matanya. Yang bersangkutan, Kurosaki Ichigo, hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hm, jadi kau mau dihukum seperti apa?"

"Bukan berarti aku mau dihukum, bodoh! Kupikir hukuman yang kau maksud itu seperti hukuman cambuk, hukum gantung, hukum-"

"Oi, oi! Kau berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

…

…

Krik.

Ternyata adiknya ini _masochist_.

"Oi, oi, apa maksudmu kalau aku ini _masochist_, hah? Aku bukan _masochist_, dasar narator bodoh!" seru Hitsugaya sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap kamera yang tengah menyorotnya.

"Tapi kau memikirkan hukuman yang biasa di pakai untuk _S&M Play_, Toushiro." Ichigo menyeringai sadis sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hitsugaya.

"Apa pula itu _S&M Play_, jeruk! Dasar sadis!" Seru Hitsugaya sambil menepis tangan Ichigo yang berada di bahunya. Ichigo semakin menyeringai lebar, melebihi seringaian seorang pemuda personifikasi serigala nun jauh di mata.

"Oya? Hanya pada saat _itu_ saja, aku bertindak se_sadis_ itu di depanmu, Toushiro."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

… _Itu_?

"Tsk, diamlah."

"Ah benar juga, melihatmu yang seperti _itu_ membuatku sangat piiip, aku jadi ingin piiip, piiip, dan piiip-"

… Entah kenapa banyak kalimat yang di sensor. Selain itu, maknanya sangat ambigu. Tidak, tidak. _Positive thinking_-lah kalian para _readers_. Eh, tunggu dulu. Berarti benar dong, Hitsugaya itu _masochist_? E-eh?

ININASKAHYANGMANA!

…

Ehem, lupakan kejadian yang di atas. Kembali ke naskah.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam, Hitsugaya di _hukum_ oleh Ichigo.

_Hukuman_ apa?

Apa saja boleh. Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu.

.

.

.

Hanya membiarkan Ichigo tertidur di dadanya, itu saja.

.

.

.

Hey, katakan ini _so sweet_! Eh…? Tidak mau? _Please_, katakan ini _so sweet_!

Krik.

.

.

.

Terkadang Hitsugaya suka dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan kakak angkatnya ini.

Terkadang sangat dewasa, terkadang juga sangat _childish_; keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah. Namun, sangat penyayang dan perhatian. Hitsugaya tahu betul bahwa kakaknya ini sangat mencintainya. Ia ingat saat pertama kali ia merayakan ulang tahunnya di kediaman Kurosaki ini, Ichigo memberinya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat.

Lain cerita, ketika natal tiba dan semua teman-temannya merayakan _Christmas Eve_ bersama keluarganya, Hitsugaya hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya marah karena tidak bisa merayakan _Christmas Eve_ bersama keluarg- keluarga yang utuh. Memang rasanya menyesakkan sekali saat semuanya sedang bergembira, namun kau tidak. Hanya berdiam diri di rumah, di temani acara lawak yang membosankan untuk di tonton.

Namun ternyata tidak juga.

Ichigo, yang waktu itu berusia 17 tahun, mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membawakan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas bercorak polkadot biru pada jam 11 malam.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki secara cermat.

Ia masih memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan deru napasnya tidak teratur. Dilihatnya kuku Ichigo yang mulai memutih.

Kakaknya kedinginan.

"Ini untuk apa, Ichi-_nii_?" tanya Hitsugaya polos. Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat Hitsugaya di penuhi tanda tanya.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Ichigo mengangguk.

Dan dibukalah kotak tersebut.

Sebuah _cake_ bulat berwarna putih dengan hiasan pohon cemara di tengahnya. Tulisan '_Merry Christmas_' berwarna merah pun terlihat di bawah hiasan pohon cemara.

"Wuaaa!" Hitsugaya terpana. Kakaknya ini rela kedinginan dan pulang selarut ini hanya untuk memberinya kue natal?

Memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengulum senyum terindah di bibirnya. Hitsugaya bagaikan seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi, tepat pada malam _Christmas Eve_ itu. Ichigo melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku ya, Ichi-_nii_. Aku tidak bisa memberi Ichi-_nii_ apa-apa." Sesal Hitsugaya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan belakang kepala Hitsugaya.

Baginya, melihat senyum Hitsugaya yang tulus seperti itu, sudah seperti hadiah yang terindah yang ia miliki di hari _Christmas Eve_ itu.

.

.

.

"Yo, Toushiro! Kau melamun ya?" suara Ichigo kontan membuat Hitsugaya tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Siapa yang melamun, bodoh." Balas Hitsugaya ketus.

Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Saat ia masih duduk di kelas 1 SD. Uh- memalukan sekali.

Ichigo dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung adiknya itu. Ia melamun, tentu saja. Perubahan ritme detak jantungnya cukup signifikan dari awal hingga akhir. Ia tahu bahwa Hitsugaya berbohong. Mengulum senyum tipis dan menenggelamkannya di antara serat-serat baju lembut milik Hitsugaya.

"Eh, Toushiro," panggil Ichigo dengan manja seperti anak TK.

"Apa?" sahut Hitsugaya malas.

"Apa kau menyukai ciuman yang tadi Kusaka berikan padamu?" pertanyaan yang membuat Hitsugaya langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Kepala Ichigo pun jatuh ke permukaan sofa yang empuk dengan keras.

"Aduh!" rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi tengkuk kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Eh, maaf." Sesal Hitsugaya. Yah, walaupun wajahnya tak berkata demikian.

Ichigo pun bersender di sofa yang empuk itu. Peristiwa Kusaka yang mencium Hitsugaya(_nya_) tadi, terus berputar di dalam pikirannya. Seperti gulungan _roll_ film yang sedang diputar dalam acara menonton layar tancap. Seperti menonton kembali sinetron naga-nagaan yang selalu di putar pada tengah hari.

-Lupakan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Kurosaki. Mana mungkin aku menyukai hal yang seperti itu, apalagi dari si mesum laknat itu." Jelas Hitsugaya. Kedua mata Ichigo pun terbelalak.

"Eh?"

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukai sesuatu, kalau yang memberinya bukan orang yang kusukai." Rumit, namun Ichigo dapat mengerti maksudnya. Ya, ya, semoga orang yang di sukai Hitsugaya adalah –

"Aku… Menyukaimu, Kurosaki."

.

.

.

"… **APA?**"

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut _silver_ panjang pun berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tv. Menatap horror pada dua insan yang menatapnya balik dengan penuh tanda tanya.

'… _Duh, clurit mana clurit.'_ Nurani Ichigo pun bergegas mencari perkakas kebanggaannya itu.

'… _Rasanya besok aku harus menabur garam di depan pintu.'_ Batin Hitsugaya.

…

…

…

Hening.

"Oh maaf. Lidahku terpeleset." Dan pria itu pun menghilang setelah ia menutup kembali pintu berwarna marun itu. Figuran…?

Hitsugaya berdeham-deham kecil. Merutuk pria tadi memang tidak ada gunanya, sih. Tapi, tetap saja membuat kesal. Sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menciptakan suasana yang serius, malah dihancurkan begitu saja.

Oke, konsentrasi!

"Jadi-" Hitsugaya berusaha keras membangun suasana yang intens.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki." Lanjutnya dengan mantap.

Untuk sesaat, Ichigo merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Hitsugaya… Menyatakan _itu_? _ITU_? _Kami-sama_, apakah ini mimpi?

"Tapi bohong."

"…"

**JADI HITSUGAYA** –

.

.

.

**KRING! KRING! KRING!**

Suara alarm pun menggema begitu dahsyat dari sudut meja di samping tempat tidur. Pemuda personifikasi jeruk itu segera membuka kedua matanya.

'_Mi- mimpi…?'_

Ia pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali agar melihat dengan fokus.

'_Memang mimpi ya?_' ia pun menatap ke sekelilingnya.

… Ini kamarnya, berantakan.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Mimpi yang tadi itu terlalu indah jika disebut mimpi.

Membayangkan Hitsugaya Toushiro –adik angkatnya- menyatakan cinta padanya? Oh kau pasti bercanda! Adiknya itu _tsundere_ abis, menurut Ichigo.

Mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan frustasi dan membuka ponsel _flip_-nya yang tergeletak di meja samping kasur.

Jam 09.45 AM.

Whoa, mungkin hari ini lebih baik ia bolos kuliah dulu. Yah, memang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi kuliah jam segini. Sudah telat, dimarahi dosen, ah… Lebih baik di rumah saja.

Ichigo tak habis pikir dengan kejadian semalam.

_Well_, kejadian Hitsugaya meminjamkan – ehem – _itu_, hanya mimpi.

Eh tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi malu menyebutkan _itu_ ya? Hey, dia kan laki-laki! Uh, lupakan. Yang sebenarnya terjadi itu…

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

.

"_Heh, apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau menyukainya, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo, sembari memajukan jarak antara kedua muka mereka. Hitsugaya yang sudah terdesak di antara sofa itu, hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya, menjauhi wajah Ichigo._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Padahal aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padamu,"_

_Jeda._

"_Waktunya hukuman, Toushiro." Bisik Ichigo dengan nada yang… Seduktif, tepat di telinga Hitsugaya._

_._

"Jadi kau memang menikmatinya kan, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi, setengah berbisik di telinga Hitsugaya. Refleks, membuat bocah kelas 2 SD itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Takut. Kakak angkatnya ini begitu menyeramkan di matanya saat ini.

Ichigo menggigit daun telinga adiknya itu dengan erotis(?) dan menciuminya hingga sampai ke perpotongan leher nan mulus milik Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hinga muncul cairan kental berwarna merah dari bekas gigitannya itu. Kaget melihat bibir Hitsugaya yang berdarah, Ichigo segera menjilat cairan pekat yang memiliki bau seperti karat itu.

(A/N: OMAIGATOMAIGATOMAIGAT)

"H-hentikan, Kurosaki!"

Pemuda beriris hazel itu segera menghentikan _kegiatan_nya itu. Ia menatap wajah adiknya yang sangat merah akibat perbuatannya.

Eh, perbuatan apa?

"K-kalau kau tetap melanjutkan ini, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan dia, tahu!" jelas Hitsugaya sambil mendorong bahu Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga.

'_Tak ada bedanya…?'_

Ichigo pun membiarkan bocah yang berada di hadapannya ini lolos. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan adiknya barusan. _Tak ada bedanya_, huh? Hey, Ichigo mencintai adiknya itu melebihi cinta si mesum nun jauh di sana pada adiknya!

"Aku… benci padamu, Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya tepat sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya.

**[End of flashback]**

.

.

.

Benci.

Di benci adik sendiri adalah hal termiris yang pernah kau alami.

Pff- bagaimana tidak. Kalian tinggal serumah dan satu pihak membenci dirimu. Kalian sering bertemu, namun tak pernah bertegur sapa. Seperti ada dinding yang tak terlihat membatasi kalian. Apalagi jika pihak yang ditinggalkan ternyata mencintai sang adik.

Miris.

Seperti tidak tinggal serumah.

Begitulah kehidupan Ichigo belakangan ini.

Hitsugaya benar-benar membencinya, begitu pikir Ichigo.

Ia menjauhi Ichigo. Menganggap pemuda personifikasi jeruk itu tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Bersikap dingin seolah-olah pemuda jeruk itu tidak pernah tinggal serumah dengannya.

Ichigo mempunyai kebiasaan bangun jam 5 pagi. Ketika ia beranjak ke ruang makan, ia sudah menemukan sepotong roti bakar berdampingan dengan segelas susu di bawah tudung saji. Sudah pasti ini perbuatan Hitsugaya. Ketika ia mencari bocah berumur 8 tahun itu di kamarnya, hasilnya nihil. Ia juga tidak melihat tas anak itu.

Ichigo berasumsi bahwa anak itu sudah berangkat sekolah.

Tapi- hey! Ini masih jam 5! Untuk apa ke sekolah sepagi ini? Sekolahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh, kok!

Lain cerita, biasanya Hitsugaya akan duduk manis di depan tv sebelum Ichigo pulang. Entah apa yang ia tonton.

Kini, ketika Ichigo pulang, tidak terdengar suara tv yang di setel. Sunyi. Ichigo melirik ke kamar Hitsugaya dan melihat seberkas cahaya lampu menyala di ruangan yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya itu.

Malangnya. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada kakakmu, Hitsugaya?

"Kau tak perlu menjauhiku seperti itu, kan… Toushiro?" gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum sedih ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

.

.

.

SD Karakura, kelas 2-1, 05.45 AM, 4 Juni.

Pemuda beriris zambrud itu hanya terbengong-bengong menatap jendela sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Suasana kelasnya sangat sepi. Hanya ada dia seorang yang berada di kelas itu. Salahnya juga sih yang datangnya terlalu pagi.

Jujur saja, ia tidak suka dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Menjauh, seperti pengecut saja.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak sudi menarik kata-katanya itu.

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku… benci padamu, Kurosaki!"_ ditambah dengan efek _zoom in_ – _zoom out_, efek cling-cling dan nuansa hujan. Entah perpaduan sinetron naga-nagaan, _shoujo manga_, atau telenovela-kah, tidak tahu.

A-ah, rasanya malu sekali mengingat kalimat yang _out of chara_ itu di ulang-ulang di memori otaknya.

Mau minta maaf, rasanya juga gengsi.

Hey, salahkan Ichigo, dong! Dia yang memulai semua ini! Yang keluar batas kan dia! Ini bukan salah Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya nggak salah! Dia masih terlalu polos, masih kecil, masih –

"Kau ini mau membangun _image_ atau merusak _image_-ku, sih? Memalukan, tahu!" celetuk Hitsugaya sambil membuang mukanya.

Idih, dipuji nggak mau. Terserah deh.

"_Ohayou_, Toushiro-ku(n)!" sapa sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenali Hitsugaya luar-dalam. Hitsugaya memicingkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan orang yang ingin (baca: terpaksa) ia temui terakhir kalinya pada saat kiamat.

"… Kusaka."

Bocah itu – Kusaka – hanya tersenyum samar menghadapi tampang _wtf_ yang di berikan Hitsugaya.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini." Gumam Kusaka sambil meletakan tasnya di mejanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" Hitsugaya membalikan pertanyaan. Kusaka terkekeh pelan.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan putri yang selalu menghiasi mimpi indahku setiap malam," dan pemuda itu –Kusaka- tersenyum genit ke arah Hitsugaya yang tetap memberinya tatapan _wtf_.

"… Oh."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

… Hening.

Kusaka tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hitsugaya menatapnya datar dan yang lebih buruk lagi, tanpa kedip.

Jika ada _subtitle_ pada _scene_ ini, mungkin sudah ada terjemahan yang bertuliskan "Kau menjijikan, pergi sana. Hush, hush," yang mewakili tatapan mati Hitsugaya. Ah ya, coba letakkan _subtitle_ itu di bawah wajah Hitsugaya.

… Apaan sih.

"C-cuacanya indah ya," Kusaka pun membuka percakapan dengan gugup.

"Maksudmu cerah, kan." Koreksi Hitsugaya.

…

…

..

"_Etto_, tumben kau datang sepagi ini," ujar Kusaka sambil berdeham kecil.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali."

…

…

…

"… B-bagaimana kabarmu, Toushiro-ku(n)?"

"Kenapa kau jadi formal begitu, sih! Menjijikan, tahu! Satu hal lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu. Kau terlihat seperti om-om kesepian!"

… Om-om?

"Apa maksudmu seperti om-om kesepian, Toushiro? Jahat sekali!" seru Kusaka sambil meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di dahinya. _Background_ pun berganti menjadi bunga mawar yang bertebaran. _Zoom-in_ ke arah matanya.

Hitsugaya _speechless_.

"A-aku menuduhmu bukan tanpa bukti. Lihat nih, _status fakebook_-mu!" ujar Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kusaka.

.

.

.

A/N: Anggap saja, ini lagi baca _fa*ebook_.

.

.

.

**Kusaka Soujiro (KuSaka cii uNYU cLLwH n_n)**

Huww, toushiro-ku koq g lez mz aq? Aq jdi ckiiit hati nich?

[1 hari yang lalu]

[Suka] [Komentari] [Tidak suka] **[Tidak peduli]**

[**Anda **dan 12.980 orang lainnya tidak peduli]

.

Mz toushiro-ku dlu aach… Kngend nich?

[1 hari yang lalu]

[Suka] [Komentari] **[Tidak suka]** [Tidak peduli]

[1 orang menyukai ini]

[**Anda **dan 19.657 orang lainnya tidak menyukai ini]

.

Cukup tw ma cmuah nih! G da yg syg ma aq! Cukstaw!

[1 hari yang lalu]

[Suka] [Komentari] [Tidak suka] **[Tidak peduli]**

[9 orang menyukai ini]

[**Anda** dan 20.890 orang lainnya tidak peduli]

.

.

.

… Alay.

Kusaka menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan canggung dan Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"K-kau suka _fudul_ ya, Toushiro?"

"… Kau selalu muncul di berandaku tiap kali aku akan meng-_update status_, bodoh."

Hening.

Sepertinya habis ini, Kusaka akan men-_deactive account_ _fakebook _miliknya dan pindah ke Ms. Excel.

… Mungkin.

.

.

.

Apartemen no. 260 Kurosaki, 06.10 PM.

"Aku pulang,"

"… Kau habis darimana sih, Toushiro? Tumben sekali kau pulang jam segini."

Bukan sapaan seperti biasa.

Bukan suasana yang seperti biasanya.

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan dingin dari sofa yang biasanya di duduki Hitsugaya sebelum Ichigo pulang kuliah. Refleks, Hitsugaya balas menatap dingin Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ichigo terpana. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Hitsugaya yang begitu dingin padanya. Datar dan tidak bersahabat. Biasanya, Hitsugaya selalu bernada _dere-dere_ padanya. Maklum, dia kan _tsundere_.

Memang sih, Ichigo sudah tahu bahwa Hitsugaya akan berkata demikian. Tapi, tetap saja…

"Begitukah kau menjawab pertanyaan orang yang lebih tua darimu, Toushiro?" sindir Ichigo. Hitsugaya mendelik.

"Kau memang lebih tua dariku tapi kau tidak lebih dewasa dariku, Kurosaki." Balas Hitsugaya yang kontan membuat Ichigo menganga.

… _Critical heart attack_.

A-ah, pasti rasanya menyesakkan sekali.

.

.

.

"… Ya, aku _memang_ tidak lebih dewasa darimu," gumam Ichigo dengan parau.

"Eh?"

"Aku _memang_ sangat kekanak-kanakan." Lanjut Ichigo.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo meraih pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya dengan kasar. Hitsugaya meringis tertahan dan menatap Ichigo dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam sambil menghindari tatapan Ichigo yang tajam ke arahnya. Kesal melihat sikap Hitsugaya, Ichigo semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya.

"Aku sangat kekanak-kanakan _hanya_ di depan_mu_, kau tahu?"

"…"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya merasakan wajahnya memanas. Mungkin kalau di andaikan, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya.

"Kau juga tahu hal itu kan, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya diam seribu bahasa dan membuat Ichigo semakin geram.

"Kau tahu hal itu dan kau hanya diam saja. Begitu aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kau langsung menjauhiku. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati, Toushiro?" Ichigo menaikkan nada bicaranya hingga terkesan berteriak.

Hitsugaya membulatkan kedua matanya.

Melihat sikap pasif Hitsugaya membuat kesabaran Ichigo habis. Ichigo segera melepaskan kedua tangan Hitsugaya dan langsung membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan adiknya itu untuk beberapa saat.

"A-ah,"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sungguh, saat ini ia begitu merasa bersalah pada kakak angkatnya itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Hei, harusnya yang marah itu kan Hitsugaya!

Ichigo sendiri yang melewati batas wajar. Ia juga hampir saja melakukan perbuatan asusila pada Hitsugaya, atau begitulah yang ada di pikiran Hitsugaya.

Lalu kenapa Ichigo yang marah?

Kenapa juga Hitsugaya harus merasa bersalah seperti ini?

**BRAK.**

Suara pintu yang di banting terdengar dari ujung lorong, tepatnya di kamar milik Ichigo. _Well_, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan pemuda personifikasi jeruk berjalan itu?

Hitsugaya terdiam.

Tak ada satu pun kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Namun dari dalam hatinya, terdengar jerit pilu yang mengiris hati.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Behind the Scene

"A-ah,"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sungguh, saat ini ia begitu merasa bersalah pada kakak angkatnya itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Hei, harusnya yang marah itu kan Hitsugaya!

Ichigo sendiri yang melewati batas wajar. Ia juga hampir saja melakukan perbuatan asusila pada Hitsugaya, atau begitulah yang ada di pikiran Hitsugaya.

Lalu kenapa Ichigo yang marah?

Kenapa juga Hitsugaya harus merasa bersalah seperti ini?

**BRAK.**

Suara pintu yang di banting terdengar dari ujung lorong, tepatnya di kamar milik Hitsugaya. _Well_, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan pemuda personifikasi jeruk berjalan itu?

Hitsugaya terdiam.

…

…

…

Lima menit kemudian, pintu kamar Hitsugaya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda personifikasi jeruk yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"… Ng, salah masuk kamar, hehehe," Ujar Ichigo sambil tertawa datar. Hitsugaya memberinya tatapan _wtf._

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme song: Howling – Abingdon Boys School.

_Bonjour, my lady_~

Siapa yang kangen sama saya? (Cipok)

_Hontou ni sumimasen_! Maafin saya yang nggak _update fanfic_ ini selama… Eh, setahun? Maaf!

Salahin penjurusan yang membuatku menelantarkan _fanfic_ ini! (Alibi)

_Well_, balas _review _dulu deh :D

**For: Hanabi Kaori**

_Nufufu! Tenang saja my brother(?), ini tidak akan beralih ke rated M! Hanya rated M ke bawahan sedikit(?). Maaf ya baru update sekarang TTwTT Review, onegai?_

**For: Kaitou Sakuya**

_Kyaah Kaitou-san ternyata penggemar rahasia sayah :"D (Bukan gitu)_

_Makasih fave-nya, saya terharu :") Review, ne?_

**For: CCloveRuki**

_Kyaaa Chiharu-san, jangan sakiti aku! Nanti aku sakit _

_Nufufu, chapter 5 sudah update, my lady~ Review?_

**For: Kat nee-san**

_Nufufu, tenanglah… Ini tidak akan menjadi rated M. Chapter 5__th__ is up, mind to review? Thank you very much for reading this fanfic :D Love ya _

**For: m4rionett3**

_Nufufu~ tenang saja, aku sudah kembali ke hatimu- eh maksudnya, sudah kembali dari hiatus :") Tenang, tenang… Ini nggak akan ke rated M, tapi ke soft M- eh maksudnya rated M kebawahan dikit. Review, onegai?_

Selesai!

Sekali lagi, maaf banget yang sudah lumutan nungguin ini _fanfic update_! Maaf ya

Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah bersedia membaca _fanfic_ yang tak kunjung _update_ ini (eaa).

Akhir kata, saya, _author_ nan bawel ini mohon undur diri. Terus dukung saya dengan mengetik **reg** (spasi) **dukung** (kirim ke) **abang tukang lumpia basah terdekat**.

Kritik dan saran selalu menjadi akhir yang di butuhkan oleh para _author_ (atau saya yang berpikir begitu), _flame_ berbentuk cacian tidak di perkenankan.

**Review, minna-san?**


End file.
